Idol days KHR
by SwissGem96
Summary: Takeshi, despite only one year in the music industry, he took it by storm, capturing the hearts of many around, known for his down to earth personality,there was no one who didn't listen to his songs. So did,Dame-Tsuna from Namimori who was teased relentlessly for being his number one fan,and his dreams of becoming his back up dancer. AU the KHR cast in the entertainment world.
1. I saw, I fangirled

**A/N: Okay this one, is AU KHR, the characters completely invested in the flashy business of the entertainment world. The characters will be meeting one after the other, and will have their own roles to play in this story. Starting off with Yamamoto, the leading idol, and Dame-Tsuna.**

**I'm really hoping you guys will like this one :) My first AU story :D All the boys will be here. So patience till we reach all of them. Thank you guys, please review.**

Yamamoto took a deep breath, counting to ten in his mind, his fingers unconsciously adjusting the microphone. He pulled the neck of his T-shirt, blowing into it. It was so warm here, it was suffocating. The undying cheering of his fans didn't help, either.

How he wanted to run towards the stage, and just start singing, but his manager hadn't given him the cue yet. The colourful spotlights danced across the stage, a steady music playing in the background. He peered from the sides; the fans held numerous boards, drawn with I heart Takeshi. He wanted to go and embrace that fan, then and there, but then he remembered the built men, that stood near the foot of the stage.

He wasn't going to try and mess with security.

Everything was controlled, everything, and he didn't have a say in the matter. Naïve Takeshi, that's what they called him, when he suggested something.

But, still he loved to sing more than anything, so he didn't say a word. He just laughed. His eyes caught the manager signaling him from the other side.

He took a deep breath, taking his place on the middle of the stage, waving his hands at his fans, as he came in. They screamed louder, he didn't even know that was possible.

A wide grin tucked his lips, as he jumped up lightly, the music started. The spotlight warm on his shoulder. He hadn't started to sweat yet, but his fans didn't know how hard it was to stand in the spotlight.

A soft, piano stroke echoed through the concert hall.

His smile instantly dropped as the words of the song escaped his mouth. They screamed, waving their boards in the air, at how he became a completely different person when he sang. He was emotionally invested in the song, the smiling idol they knew, became a compassionate person singing his heart out, for the girl who refused to love him back.

In reality, he hadn't faced a tragic heart break, like he was leading the audience to believe, but they didn't care, as long as the song made sense.

You could say he was a naturally born singer.

The tone of the song became more upbeat, as it hit the chorus, increasing the volume of the screaming.

Every time he sang, the audience felt a powerful surge of emotion, and that was his selling point. He was simply captivating, and he had the power to do whatever he wanted to.

He had the audience in his hands.

Tsuna ran towards the town square, hoping that he wasn't late, and that the live telecast hadn't started already. The right leg of his trouser had a huge tear on its side, due to the unfortunate incident with his neighbor's Chihuahua. He held onto the baseball cap, he had slung over his head, hiding his brown locks. The chances of him, meeting someone from school was too high, and he wanted to stay a wallflower, go unnoticed.

"_I can't stop loving you…"_

His voice blared through the speakers, Tsuna's eyes widening by the second. The brunette jumped up and down excitedly, fangirling over his voice, ignoring the scrutinizing glares the passer-bys gave him. His eyes sparkled, his hands clasped together in a prayer stance. Takeshi was amazing; he had a voice that could move him to tears.

Tsuna opened his mouth, quietly uttering a few words of the song, singing along to it. Go ahead; you could say whatever you wanted, but this feeling of loving something so much, that you would do anything for it.

And for Tsuna, it was Takeshi Yamamoto, a young idol who joined the industry at seventeen years of age, and what he loved the most was that, his eyes showed that he loved singing with all his heart.

Dame Tsuna, who was all alone, admitted to himself that he loved singing too. The camera focused on the back up dancers emerging from the fog, stepping in time to Takeshi's leading moves.

They moved together, in sync, snapping their fingers, and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to stand there, on the wide stage, moving in time to the music, most of all, next to Takeshi himself; Singing, and dancing, altogether.

It was much better than every day of his life.

He overslept today, as well, even when he had specifically told his mom, about that important thing he had to do. No way, was he going to tell his mom that he was the biggest fan of Takeshi. He was already being teased at it, in school.

Well, he couldn't help it. The girls seated behind him, started to sing his latest hit, showing off to the class. The boys cooed over them, until Tsuna himself started to sing, and this had happened three years ago, he hadn't even hit puberty yet.

He couldn't help it, he tried to bite his lower lip, and hold it in, but he loved Takeshi's songs.

"He sounds like a girl when he sings~"Mochida exclaimed, placing his hand over his chest, slapping Tsuna on the back harshly. Kyoko muttered words of protest, instantly causing the brunette to blush, and the chauvinistic male to step back.

Kyoko Sasagawa was indeed beautiful, and she was known as the school idol. Her long wavy locks, got her into a career in modeling, and her status in school skyrocketed further. Even though, she was new to the modeling business, she had garnered a large fan base. He always wondered why, she wouldn't just transfer to a better to school, than stay here in Namimori.

She was always nice to everyone, even to him, and he couldn't help but have a tiny crush on her. Normally, Tsuna was someone who could be deemed attractive, he was now eighteen years of age, but his disheveled brown locks and his status as the school's no good dork, kept him from getting anywhere.

Status mattered, he was too thin, and he lacked the six packs the girls were looking for. The only salvation he could receive was by listening to Takeshi's songs that raised his hopes. His songs held so much of hidden meaning, the words were powerful.

One of his songs, talked about being strong and fighting for what you love, no matter how many times you get stepped on.

But, Tsuna knew that he didn't write his own songs. If he knew who did, he would hug that person with all his might.

Tsuna opened his eyes, gazing at the giant screen; Takeshi had just finished singing his hit debut single. Tsuna bit back the urge to applaud randomly, even though he wasn't in the concert hall. He wished that he was. He just didn't have the money to afford a ticket this time.

The prices of his concert had steadily increased over time, making a lot of people unable to attend, and that is why, he was here standing in the town square, awing at the live telecast.

Takeshi, if only I could meet you once, he thought. He was his biggest fan.

"Thank you for coming everyone! I love you all!"He screamed into the microphone, laughing, as he tossed it to the audience. They roared louder than ever, Takeshi escaping to the sidelines.

The concert was over. The attendants tended to him, handing him a blue towel. He smiled taking it, slugging it over his neck. Another one handed him over a water bottle, Takeshi sporting a wide grin, as he said thank you.

The dressing room door closed behind him, Takeshi sitting in front of the mirror. Today was the last straw.

A silver haired male paced past the door, placing his hand on the manager's shoulder. A cigarette loosely hanged on his lips, as he waved the paper in his face.

"You bastard, you promised me that you would make him sing this song! You did it again, didn't you?"

"Now, now, don't get hasty. We only hired you for the hit album, so you could walk off like you always wanted to-"

"Yes… but this song as well! You fucking promised that I would get to play this song at the next concert-"

"I'm sorry but this is the decision…Why don't you just stick to one thing you are good at, song writing?"

Gokudera gritted his teeth, squashing the paper into a ball. He should have quit this fucking agency a long time ago, funny when he wasn't even a part of it.

Nobody wanted him, and he didn't want them either. His eyes trailed to the star studded name, placed on the wooden door.

Takeshi.

He had never spoken to that idiot, but he was the most naïve idol in the industry. He would do whatever his fans asked him to, went along with the manager's decisions without even a speck of resistance, but he was also the reason that he hadn't left yet.

Takeshi brought life to his songs, he didn't want to admit it, but it was something he could never do. He quickly glanced around, security hadn't been applied yet. His hands grasped the doorknob, turning it gently.

"Hey, you-"

His words faltered, the room was empty.

Tsuna shuddered, wrapping his arms around his form. It was cold. The wind blew heavily over the bridge; Tsuna instinctively grasped the cap firmly. It was late, now. He prayed that nothing would happen to him. Oh my god, what if he got robbed? Well, not like he had any money, but oh my god, what if they stole the idol keychain he had stashed in his pocket?

He mentally cried, no, anything but that. Take all his money, but not his idol keychain!

"Could you please be quiet, I'm trying to think?"

"GWAAAAAAA!" Tsuna yelled, flailing his hand in the air, as he toppled backwards to the ground. A figure in a hooded sweater was seated dangerously on the railing of the bridge, leaning towards the side of the water.

"HEEYY! YOU…WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"Tsuna shrieked, rushing towards the stranger, absentmindedly grabbing his shoulders in the process.

"You have no idea what I'm going through. Nobody does, not being able to do the one thing you love to do…"

"Well, what is it that you love the most, sir? We could talk about it…"

The figure chuckled lightheartedly, and Tsuna could swear that he had heard that laugh somewhere else. He sighed before choosing to tell a stranger his story.

"What is your name?"

"Um. Me? I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tsuna…"The brown haired male stuttered, inching closer the hooded figure.

"You look like you're my age. Hahaha, I might as well tell you. I love to sing-"

"M-me too, except I think that I cannot sing at all…"

He was never going to finish his story, was he? The figure stood up, getting ready to leap to his death. He took a deep breath, ignoring the pounding in his chest.

He was scared.

"Wait! Why would you kill yourself over something that you love doing?!"

His eyes widened, his teeth gritted together.

"Because, I'm not allowed to do it anymore. I LOVE TO SING, BUT I CAN'T! Singing was something that came from your heart, not because a bunch of directors wanted to bring out a hit single. IT WASN'T FOR THE MONEY…It was for your heart…I can't sing the way I want to, I can't stand on the stage knowing that sometimes it isn't me singing live. To please the masses, I would have to lip sync my own songs! THAT ISN'T WHAT SINGING IS! THAT FEELING OF FREEDOM GONE! This isn't what I wanted, this isn't my dream, this isn't-"

Tsuna stared at him, brown eyes filled with concern. What could he say, to a broken man? A scoff slipped past the figure's lips, as he dejectedly sat against the railing.

He mustered his courage, gathering his thoughts in one huge burst of anger. He didn't know what he was missing.

"Stop acting so spoiled."

"What?"He asked confusedly, turning towards the brunette.

"You can at least sing. There is a reason those directors chose you, and only you! You are somewhere; you just have a little more to achieve your true dream. Why would you throw away every happy thought, experience you had with singing just because of a few? Treasure the dream you are on your way of achieving! Mister, do you know what my dream is? I always dreamed of becoming a back up dancer for Takeshi, the pop idol, but I know that I'm nothing but a no good Tsuna. But, I know one thing, no matter how pathetic I become, I will never give up! His songs will keep me going, and one day you'll find something that'll keep you going to. SO DON'T GIVE UP!" Tsuna yelled with all his might, hoping that his message would get across.

"Tsuna, help…"The figure exclaimed, his face contorted with fear. He didn't want to do this anymore. Tsuna leapt instinctively, grapping hold of his hand. He skidded forward, his hand firmly grasping the stranger.

Dame Tsuna could save him. Yes, he could. Tsuna took a deep breath, heaving and panting, as he pulled him up. The stranger collapsed into his arms, both of them falling against the pavement.

The stranger laughed, hearing the heavy heart beat of the brown haired male. He was alive, and so was he.

"Um, if you could stand up-"

"Sorry Tsuna, I cannot stand up now, my legs are shaking for some reason. Hahaha…"He said laughing, slowly slugging down the hooded part of the sweater.

"T-t-t-t-takeshi? Am I dreaming?! Holy shit, holy biscuits, holy mother of all that is-"

His ramblings were cut off, by the good natured laughter of his idol, who was sprawled on top of him. Oh my god, this was like heaven, but so uncomfortable. It was like a dream come true, he couldn't believe it all.

The Takeshi was sleeping on him, on him, on Dame-Tsuna, Kyaa! God, he sounded like a girl in his head. Be cool, Tsuna. Be cool.

Takeshi slowly stood up, withdrawing his hand out to his savior. Don't faint, Tsuna. He held his breath, placing his hand in Takeshi's grasp. It was warm, holy shit, he was going to die.

"Yo Tsuna, sorry for not telling you who I am, but I liked what you said." Takeshi said smiling, a toothy grin. Tsuna swallowed his breath, forcing his legs to stand.

"A-ah…N-nah…It's all c-cool…Yo…"

"Hahaha, you're funny, Tsuna. Here, use this if you want to call me." Takeshi said, reaching for his phone in the back pocket.

Tsuna's eyes widened, holy macaroni. He was going to get Takeshi's personal, personal number. He must be dreaming. The brown haired male shakily reached into his pocket, taking his phone out, as they exchanged numbers.

"Keep your phone on, Tsuna, because I will call you for sure. I want to show you everything, but just not today. They must be going crazy over there trying to find me…Hahahah-"

"That isn't very nice, Takeshi-san…"

"Hahaha sorry sorry, and call me Yamamoto, Tsuna. It's much better…"

"Y-Yamamoto…"Tsuna said to himself, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. This was like a dream come true.

Yamamoto instantly dialed a number on speed dial, apologizing profusely to his phone. Cutting the line, he flashed a lop-sided grin at Tsuna.

"When my limo gets here, I'll drop you home…"Yamamoto said cheerfully, slugging his hand over the brown haired male's shoulder.

"L-l-limo?!"

"Hahaha yes, my limo…"


	2. Then Mochida stole my phone

**A/N: Okay, second chappie. Hope you guys like this, and also could you tell me if you want the chapters to be longer? And, the next chapter will definitely be Tsuna meeting Gokudera. :3 **

Tsuna hugged his pillow, leaning to the side, staring at the open phone in front of him. The Takeshi had just dropped him home, and it still felt like a beautiful dream that was going to end. He shook his head, blinking his eyes, trying to fight away the drowsiness.

Yamamoto said he would call, so he would call, and before Tsuna knew it, he drifted off to sleep.

The alarm beeped in his ears, shocking him awake. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, stumbling towards the bathroom. Sighing under his breath, he pulled off the pony tail; he had made for his bangs. His eyes widened, Tsuna flopped himself on the bed, eyeing his phones for any missed calls.

Yamamoto still hadn't called. He groaned under his breath, hoping to close his eyes, interrupted by the loud knocking on his door.

"Tsu-kun! Wake up, you're going to be late otherwise~"

"I'm up…"He said, stumbling towards the bathroom once again.

xXx

Tsuna slugged his backpack over his shoulder, his free hand holding his phone in front of him. His uniform was loosely tucked into his pants, his tie hanging over his neck, his shoes unpolished, covered with the mud from yesterday.

He whined under his breath, when will he ever call? God, he sounded like a love struck teenager waiting for call, from his interesting date, and he was the one being stood up.

Why Yamamoto Takeshi would you lead him on, like this?

Clicking his tongue, he slipped his phone back into his pocket, running his fingers through his brown locks in exasperation.

Another normal day of school starts.

The school bell rang, Tsuna barely making it into class on time. He took his usual seat by the window, and the one which had a perfect view of Kyoko Sasagawa. No, he wasn't being a stalker; she was just nice, and beautiful. He nearly drooled on himself, with his thoughts.

He pulled out the phone from his pocket; still no calls from him. The teacher walked in, the students standing up respectfully. Tsuna quickly pressed a few buttons, and changed the settings to vibrate, that way if he got calls from Yamamoto, he would know.

Well, not like he got calls from anyone else. The contact list on his phone only held two entries. One was Mama, and the other Takeshi. His eyes looked sad, when he slipped his phone back to where it belonged.

Takeshi snapped his fingers, moving in time to the music, throwing his hands in the air. The instrumental version of his track blared through the speakers.

"And five, six, seven, eight, and turn…"

And on cue, he gracefully turned, the rest of his backup dancers following. Successfully finishing a dance routine, Takeshi grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay, you guys can take a break now…"

Takeshi bowed.

"I can't stop loving you, baby!" Takeshi yell sung, heading towards his dressing room. His back crew laughed at his easy going nature, and also not knowing whether the boy was being obnoxious getting addicted his own songs-singing it out loud as well.

Dancing, he picked up his phone, flipping past his endless contacts, till he found T for Tsuna. Sitting on the table, he dialed his number happily.

He wondered what Tsuna was doing at this time. Ah, he had so much of fun, and he couldn't wait to tell Tsuna about it. The dial tone played. Takeshi shook his head lightly, singing.

"I will never forget the day I met you…"

And he waited for Tsuna to pick up. Was he being ignored? It was oddly, a pleasant feeling, but no, Tsuna had to pick up the phone.

"Since then, our future had changed…"

Okay, Tsuna wasn't going to pick up?

In reality, Tsuna was dying to pick it up. The phone was continuously vibrating in his pocket, it couldn't be his mum. Please don't be mum.

The teacher turned to the board, Tsuna pulled out his phone. Holy shit, three missed calls. He had missed calls! It was from him!

But, he was in class. If Nezu-sensei saw, he would be brutally punished. But, it was Yamamoto for god sake. Tsuna sneakily pulled out his phone, sending him a short text.

_In class. Cnt tlk nw. Bt l8tr._

Takeshi ran back to his dressing room, to grab his water bottle. Why hadn't Tsuna still called yet? He picked up his phone, reading the rushed text. He laughed heartily, before replying.

_Its kwl. Wht skl do u go 2_

Takeshi slipped his phone into his pocket, oh well, if the phone fell out when he was dancing, it was Tsuna's fault.

Tsuna smiled, before pulling out his phone again. He couldn't believe he actually got a text from someone besides his mother.

_Namimori High. :)_

"Look at me now. Baby, let's dance~"Takeshi sang, throwing his hands in the air, spinning a complete 180 degree. He jumped up and down in his spot, finally turning towards his audience. The practice was going smoothly, until the phone started vibrating in his pocket.

_Yo Tsuna. I knw that skl. Some1 hre wnt there. :D_

_Rlly, tht person mst be gr8 as u._

Tsuna flattered, Takeshi grinned at his phone, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. It was fun talking to Tsuna.

"Takeshi! DROP THAT PHONE, AND COME HERE TO DANCE!"

And just like that, the texts stopped coming for Tsuna. He finally turned towards the board, trying to concentrate on the lesson. This was just too exciting.

Mochida stared at him from afar. Why the fuck was Dame-Tsuna laughing at his phone? He had no friends whatsoever, and if he giggled at his mother's texts that was just plain creepy, but he still had to admit no matter how much it pained him. Tsuna was good looking, if only he took the time to fix his damn hair and face before coming to school.

It couldn't be, maybe that rumor was true. That Dame-Tsuna had a crush on Kyoko. Okay, this was now war, that insolent brat had nothing on him.

The interval bell rang, Tsuna rushing outside the classroom, to quickly pull out his phone. No unread messages. He pursed his lips, almost falling into a pout, maybe Yamamoto was busy.

Or, maybe this was a once in a while text opportunity thing, that the idols did for their fans. His train of thoughts was interrupted when Mochida grabbed his phone from him.

"Give it back to me, Mochida…"Tsuna whined, attempting to tug it from his hands. Mochida smirked, breaking into a fit of laughter.

"No way in hell, Dame-Tsuna. But what I came here to ask you was-"

Mochida held Tsuna from the collar firmly, pushing him against the locker with a thud. The brunette winced at the sharp pain arising.

"Why do you have a crush on Kyoko-chan?"

Tsuna blinked blankly at the raven haired male, before a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. It was true, it was all true, he did have a crush on the auburn haired female, with her petite figure, and her modeling skills. Who wouldn't like her?

"Mochida…Why are you bullying Tsuna-kun?"

Mochida's ears perked up at the honorific, those two sounded like they were close. Oh, he was boiling with jealousy.

"Oi, Kyoko, why do you even talk with this dork?"

"Um…He listens to all the songs I listen to, and sometimes he's nice enough to lend me some of the limited editions of Takeshi's albums. And, sometimes we…" Kyoko said, fiddling with her fingers.

"You sometimes?!"

"Sometimes we sing together…"

Mochida blinked blankly, his eye on the verge of twitching. This bastard with a squeaky deafening voice sang with Kyoko?

He pushed Tsuna harder against the locker, locking his eyes with him.

"Gym afterschool. You better show up bastard. I'll prove to you that I can sing way better than you, and I look better than you. The winner gets Kyoko-chan, and the loser gets beaten up. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Tsuna scrambled to the ground, meekly nodding at Mochida. He was not planning to show up, but then Mochida had his phone.

And without his phone, he couldn't contact Takeshi. Now, he had to show up for the battle, but he didn't want to get beaten up from Mochida.

Why did God hate him so much? He couldn't even sing, and Mochida had a brilliant voice. He was so screwed.

The betting had begun to take place in the gym, while Tsuna and Mochida stood in the center of the court. The judges were the heads of the band and choir- he was pretty much winning it through bias. Tsuna meekly rubbed his hand, his lips quivering. He didn't even prepare a song to sing, he was just going to get through this and get beaten by him, successfully getting back his phone.

Mochida threw Tsuna's phone at him.

The raven haired male smirked, opening his mouth, choosing to sing a song, that would blow the audience away just by song selection.

Mochida had begun to sing, and he was already making girls fall to their knees. His voice was so powerful, so perfect; he fit exactly the requirements for a song sung by Grand Rodeo. He sounded so similar too, except he lacked emotion in his songs.

He sang the same song, with a tone of arrogance that could drive you away for miles, but still it sounded beautiful.

Tsuna could feel his self-esteem breaking into little, little pieces. He was in key, everything. Mochida smirked, finishing with the applause of the whole gym.

Kyoko cheered instead for Tsuna, telling him to do his best. Now, Tsuna had a very soft, spoken voice, and he sounded just like Tomohisa Sako. Going with that, Tsuna chose that song, Calendar of Love.

He started to sing, some commented how he started off like a girl, but then he hit the chorus. The audience found them captivated by his passion, and it just made them smile. Kyoko placed her hands together, singing along to the brunette's cute voice. It just made her smile, and she loved it when he sang.

And, that's when Tsuna realized that he loved to sing. He opened his eyes, a curve tugging his lips, the audience breaking into an unexpected applause. They never expected, finding themselves cheering on Dame-Tsuna.

Mochida was seething, demanding to know who won.

"Isn't it obvious?"

The voice came from someone foreign to them. For a second, they thought it was a teacher, but then caught a glimpse of a figure holding the tip of his fedora, and a boy next to him, who looked eerily familiar.

"Yo Tsuna, you were so good…"Takeshi said, approaching Tsuna, slugging his hand over the shorter male's shoulder.

"OMG, IT'S HIM! KYAA, HOW DOES DAME-TSUNA KNOW HIM?!"

"I think we better run, before it gets noisy…"Takeshi said cheekily, grasping Tsuna's hand, breaking into a run. They headed towards his limo, finally getting inside.

"Where are we going?"

"Aw, come on Tsuna, you said you wanted to be my backup dancer! And that's what I'm going to do…"

Tsuna could no longer hold back the urge to faint, so he did. The fedora wearing gentlemen smirked, tipping it.

This Tsunayoshi Sawada could prove to be interesting, and a good asset to the company. The boy had undiscovered talent, and he could sing.


	3. Afterwards a silver stranger punched me

**A/N: Phew, long chapter for once. Okay, I hope you like this :D Oh yes, and please review :) I want to know how you guys felt for this chappie. And the song, which is sung at the end, is Just like star, by Junho. It fits, very nicely, so listen to it if you can. :D Thank you for the faves, and follows 3**

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet for a place, which constantly held practices, for that Takeshi. Hibari pulled out the radiophone from his belt, holding it to his ear. His cold, steel eyes glanced around, before speaking into it.

"Where's the herbivore?" Crackle. Beep.

Crackle. Beep. "He just went out with Reborn-san. Over…"

"Tell me when they return, Kusakabe…" Crackle. Beep.

Kusakabe instinctively nodded, even though the president was nowhere near him. He placed his hands behind his back, firmly standing and guarding the entrance to the building. The sky was a shade of orange, it was evening, there was bound to be school traffic. The cars whizzed past the main roads, blending among them was one long sleek, black limo.

"They won't be coming here anytime soon, right?" His neighboring member questioned him, with a bob of his head.

Kusakabe smiled lightly, shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Heh, the president's going to flip…"

The raven haired fixed the phone back, treading the hallways, his cloak waving majestically behind him. Gokudera stared at the piano keys in front of him, placing his fingers on them, creating a disastrous sound that echoed through the hallways.

Hibari winced, from the other end of the corridor, his fingers lifting instinctively to his ear. What was that man doing?

Gokudera roughly ruffled his silver hair, in exasperation, placing the paper of sheet music on the keys; he quickly crossed it out from his blue pen. Nothing was working, nothing sounded good, and he couldn't finish this song. He couldn't be bothered to. Why, why should he finish this for them, when they couldn't appreciate his talent? They never listened to a word he said, fucking modified his song every fucking chance they got. Fuck. He wanted to kill them; he wanted to blow them up, mercilessly, this was frustrating.

He needed this job, and he wanted to succeed by himself, but no one was willing to give him a chance, a chance he wanted so badly.

Amidst his ramblings, he slammed his fists against the piano. The sound that this beautiful instrument made was ugly. It was ugly like his heart.

Hibari approached the room that was making so much of noise, realizing that it was the room assigned for that herbivore's song writer. The door was slightly ajar, Hibari stood near it, attempting to do whatever he had to do to make that annoying noise stop.

He was going to bite him to death. Hibari gripped his tonfas in his hand, lifting it. Gokudera gritted his teeth, his hands grasping the piece of paper, with his initials written underneath.

_Storm HG._

His hand crushed the paper, into a ball, as he dropped it to the ground, letting his head rest on the piano. Hibari stopped in his tracks, slipping his tonfas back into his belt, rolling his eyes, walking away. He wasn't worth his time.

And, that's when Gokudera realized he was crying.

* * *

Tsuna groggily rubbed his eyes, trying to awake, the exact same time someone threw a spurt of water at him.

"Gyaa! Who the? Why?!" He said shocked, spluttering as he wiped his face with his sleeve. Reborn tipped his fedora lightly, smirking under his breath.

"Well, you were out for a while. I simply thought you died…"His words drawled off, noticing that the raven haired male had fallen asleep as well, drooling on the window.

"But, still you didn't have to-GYAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW-"

Reborn tossed the remaining of the water, onto Yamamoto's face, successfully waking him up. His reaction was similar to Tsuna's except for some reason, he was laughing, like he was used to it.

Strange… Tsuna thought, his eyebrow instantly quirking upwards.

"Ah, Tsuna you are awake. It was so boring without you, so I fell asleep too…"Yamamoto said happily, slugging one hand over the brown haired male's shoulder.

"Um, Yamamoto-san, who is-"

"Oops, my manners. This is one of the big guys from the management. Tsuna, meet Reborn…"

The words finally registering in his head, Tsuna attempted to get up in the limo, to bow respectfully, but instead his head hit the roof. Tsuna winced, holding his head, and his introduction came out very, very awkward.

"Ow…Ow, my stupid head…Ah, err it's nice to meet you, Reborn-san…" He said stammering, falling back against the leather seat, the limo moving forward.

"Hahaha,Tsuna are you okay?"

Reborn stared blankly at him, tilting his fedora towards his face, hiding the ghost of a smile which shadowed his lips. Was this kid for real? And, this type of kid wanted to be a backup dancer. All hell would break loose if he even stepped on the stage.

"Your hand eye coordination is zero. Your hair is a mess. You can't dance to save your life."

Tsuna's eyes widened, was this guy even trying to be nice?

"Yeah, his hair is a mess, now that you mention it…"

_Now, the both of them are ganging up on me_, Tsuna cried mentally, his self-esteem breaking apart by the second, even though none of these things were new.

"And those are the normal things others tell you, Tsuna. But, here it's different, but are you up for it-"

Wait, what was happening? What was this fedora wearing mean person saying? Yamamoto turned towards him and beamed a blinding smile, like he had just won the lottery.

"I asked him to help you, Tsuna. He's the best. If he can't, nobody can. You'll be the best backup dancer there is, even more. Hahaha, and you will be"

What was happening? How did he end up in this position? Was he, was he really going to receive the training to be one of the esteemed, standing on the same stage with Yamamoto.

"Well, that is, if you can take my training."

Did he just read his mind-

Besides that, what was he going to say? His dream was one step further from coming true, and now that it was offered to him, he didn't know what to do.

He was a loser, he was pathetic, and he was Dame-Tsuna. Could he really try it? Could he succeed, and not fail?

His lips quivered, his hands trembled.

Yamamoto gently nudged his shoulder, placing his hand on his head.

"Give it a try, Tsuna."

He was scared. This was different, this was new, and he had to fall out of his comfort zone. He wanted to take the chance he really did, but he just couldn't get himself to do it. He wasn't the type of hero, to never give up, save the world for no reason, like in all the typical manga and anime.

He didn't have a reason yet; a reason to do this. It was his dream, sure yeah, but he was just scared.

Tsuna lifted his weak gaze to Reborn, his eyes unsure.

"I'll think about it."

"There will be no thinking about it. I have many other students to tutor as well, you will become the best dancer there is, or you will not."Reborn said nonchalantly, leaning against the seat.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto. I thank you for the opportunity, but I will have to think about." He said slowly, but firmly, surprising the indifferent male.

"Its okay, Tsuna…Take all the time you need."

He ignored Reborn.

* * *

The limo drew to a stop, waiting for the gates to open. Tsuna plastered his face to the window; oh my god, what was happening? He was being taken into the exclusive Vongola building.

Yamamoto chuckled under his breath, his fingers trailing his lips, as he stared out the window.

DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY STARS PRACTICED HERE?! KYAA. Yes, but his heart only belonged to Takeshi; the best pop singer there is. Oh, oh maybe he could meet his lyricist- Storm HG. He wanted to know from where he got the inspiration for his songs.

The limo lazily pulled into the driveway.

The silver haired male lifted the lit cigarette to his lips, and tugged hard. Stupid, didn't let him smoke in the building. He leaned against the wall, staring at the evening sky. Sighing under his breath, he reached for the scrunched up paper in his pocket; he had to finish this by tomorrow, or he wasn't going to get paid, and he needed the money soon.

A shrill squeak echoed through the air, the silver haired male instantly whipping his head towards the sound, shoving the paper piece into his pocket. Was there a breach in security, did the fan-girls get in?!

Tsuna hyperventilated, placing his hands on his knees, resisting the urge to jump up and down. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to be standing here, inside the Vongola building.

The same building which restricted entry to the normal public, only the best of the best could enter, and that was also only if they were on the list. The security was tight, and not a single breach since the new president came into power. He was ecstatic; he turned towards Yamamoto, and instinctively embraced him. Yamamoto taken aback by the sudden gesture had a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks, while awkwardly patted the brown haired male's shoulder. After a while, Yamamoto gave in, wrapping his arms around Tsuna, hugging him back.

"Thank you so much, Yamamoto…"Tsuna said, withdrawing from the hug, smiling.

"No, thank you, Tsuna, for everything…"Yamamoto said, placing his forehead against his.

"So there has been a breach in security. Hibari is on his way down here…"

Tsuna turned towards the grouchy voice, and met the biggest, scariest glare anyone has ever given him. Promptly getting a heart attack, Tsuna screamed, and hid behind Yamamoto.

Why was that person glaring at him, and who was Hibari?

He was hiding behind his idol. What on earth was happening?

"Now, now…Gokudera…I just brought a friend…" The raven haired male said laughing, waving his hands in dismissal.

The silver haired male's eyes widened, watching the brown haired male squirm behind that idiot.

"Tch…You need to get permission before bringing anyone here, and notify him before. He's not going to be pleased."

"Hahah, but I asked Reborn-san, and he said that it's alright?"

"R-R-R-Reborn-san?! You met up with R-Reborn-san?! His schedule wasn't free until the next year!" Gokudera flailed his hands in the air, inching closer to Yamamoto.

Tsuna peeked, meeting Gokudera's eyes, who chose to glare at him again.

"HIEE!" And, with that he fell backwards.

"Ciao…"

"R-R-R-Reborn-san?! W-W-Welcome!" Gokudera said, bending a complete 90 degrees angle. Reborn nodded, kicking the brown haired male on the side, forcing him to stand up.

"H-hey, Reborn!" Tsuna said, dusting the sand off his back, while Yamamoto just laughed again.

What? That brat was familiar and friendly with the great Reborn-san. His eye twitched, and this person was not even in the entertainment industry.

Reborn pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

"Sorry, for intruding, Hibari…"

"Hm, it's alright. As long as they don't make a ruckus-"

Hibari cut the line, slipping his phone back into his pocket, watching the loud crowd gathered near the entrance. What was that brown haired commoner doing in the Vongola building?

Reborn headed into the building first, Yamamoto followed, with Tsuna meekly trailing his form. Gokudera reached into his pocket, pulling out the empty sheet of paper. How? How could someone who hadn't even tried as hard as him become acquainted with Reborn, and Yamamoto both?

That was supposed to be him. No one had tried harder than him, and now, stupid ones were trumping over him. He now understood how Hibari felt.

* * *

"And this is where the magic happens, Tsuna…"Yamamoto said, leading him towards the one of the stages in the Vongola building.

"Are…Are these stages used just for practicing?"

Reborn walked past the both of them, his shoulder roughly nudging the smaller brown haired male. Tsuna winced, rubbing his shoulder, watching Reborn head toward the stage.

"Oh sorry you were saying. Yeah, actually. This one is my practice stage, so you are free to use it whenever you want to. We are going to have so much of fun, Hahaha…"Yamamoto said, cheerfully, tugging Tsuna towards the main stage.

He pushed Tsuna, making him stand in the center of the stage.

"Say Yamamoto, if the public aren't allowed to enter the building, why is there luxurious seats for an audience?"

"Oh that. I think to help us concentrate and imagine that someone is watching. And sometimes the Vongola keeps concerts here, very…very… rarely...Oh okay, wait there, don't move okay, Tsuna?"

He nodded watching the raven haired male jog back stage. One…Two…Three, the lights turned off and Tsuna was left there standing in the pitch dark. He could hear his own breathing.

"Yamamoto?"

He could hear his voice echoing in the darkness, and frankly it was creepy.

"Give me a second, Tsuna, I can't find the proper buttons, Hahaha-"

Why was he laughing in a time like this?! What is wrong with his idol?

"Found it…"

Tsuna heard the crank of levers, and buttons beeping. It felt warm all of a sudden. A single blue spotlight focused on him, he could see the dust particles floating in front of him. He looked straight ahead; he was the only one who was lit. It made him feel special.

Another crank, the fog seeped into the stage, creating soft billows of blue smoke. It looked beautiful.

"How does it feel, Tsuna?" Yamamoto yelled from backstage. Tsuna smiled under his breath, staring at his hands, his skin a shade of light blue. The spotlight felt heavy on his shoulders, and it was heating up. It was warm, but still. Lifting his gaze from the floor, he focused his eyes on the imaginary audience.

Reborn uncrossed his legs, staring directly into the unsuspecting brown haired male's eyes. He was right in the second row, of the audience, watching Yamamoto's little escapade with the lights. A smirk tugged his lips, as he watched Tsuna's eyes fill with determination and pride. He loved standing on that stage, the focus on him, no one looking down at him, but for a change looking up at him. Tsuna unclenched his fist slowly, a genuine smile tugging his lips. He never felt so alive.

"Yamamoto, it feels beautiful…"And without even knowing it, Tsuna turned around, one light spin. Yamamoto chuckled, stepping into the spotlight with him.

"I know right! But, you know what I love the most about this?"

"Your fans-"

"Hahaha, I like the fog machine. It makes this woosh, swish sound when it turns on…Ah fans, you were saying…"Yamamoto said, kicking the fog piled at his feet absentmindedly.

"Hey, Tsuna do you want to sing together?"

He got a heart attack. It was official, nothing like this could happen. Nothing, he wanted to punch himself to see if he was awake. Hold it together, Tsuna. Hold it together, Tsuna. Hold it, well shit.

Tsuna felt his legs go weak, as he kneeled in front of Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, but this all too fast. Why are you so nice to me, Yamamoto?"

There he goes again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!You good for nothing. You don't deserve anything, you don't even deserve to stand on this stage in front of Reborn-san! A reason, you always want a fucking reason to be recognized, if this is your dream, you should fucking take the chance. Whether you fail or succeed, you haven't even started the journey yet! People like you don't deserve shit!" He yelled from the sidelines, approaching Tsuna. He held onto his collar, yanking him upwards.

"Gokudera, what are you-"

"Yamamoto, let them settle it out…"Reborn said, indifferently standing up from his seat.

"Tch…Reborn-san…"He muttered, releasing his grip on the brown haired male. Why is he here but then again, this was according to plan.

"Reborn-san, if I can defeat him, you will give me a proper, better place in the Vongola, right?"

"That is correct-"

"Reborn, what are you saying?!"

Reborn ignored him this time, walking over to where Yamamoto stood heavily. Gokudera decided to release his pent up anger and frustration, on the brown haired male. His fingers clenched into a fist, landing his first punch of many, onto Tsuna's cheek.

"Tsuna!"

Reborn held Yamamoto back, telling him not to cause an unnecessary scene. He punched him again, he felt alive with every punch he landed on the person, who just got what he didn't deserve.

He didn't deserve Reborn-san's effort, and Yamamoto's kindness. He just didn't. There was no one who deserved it more than he did.

He tried so hard and even making it this far, was through enduring every hell possible in the entertainment business. No one accepted him in the beginning, no one. Despite the ruthless real life training he had received, and the million of songs he had written on his journeys.

He didn't care, he loved to write and compose. It was branded into his heart, the only thing he had left from his mother, and he didn't want to forget it. For some reason, he knew that he would forget it, but he didn't want to. He wanted to remember, he wanted the whole world to remember her, and the talent she passed onto him, that he was worthy of being her son. That's why he wanted to succeed, why he loved song writing and composing, why he wanted to try over and over again. Despite everything, in his heart, he knew that he would one day succeed.

_The soft piano strokes echoed through his mind, his little fingers itching to play like she could. She tucked the strands of her silver hair behind her ear, as she stopped playing._

"_Hayato, your fingers are made to play the piano…"She said giggling, placing his hands in hers. The corner of his lips tucked into a light smile, he could wait to grow up._

The punching stopped, his cheeks were bruised. Gokudera staggered, falling to his knees. He placed his hands over his eyes, the tears didn't stop coming. He heard her play, he still remembered her, after all these years. He could still remember how soft her hands were, the beauty of her voice, fingers against the piano. He sniffled, trying to wipe away his tears. He loved to play, he loved to write, but why wasn't anyone giving him the chance?

They took his songs away from him, saying there were good, but heavily edited his composing. For the live concerts, he was never allowed to play his own compositions; instead they hired more talented pianists, replacing him. Why, he just couldn't understand?

"Why, don't they let me play?"

Tsuna stared at the broken man in front of him, who just cried out his thoughts without even knowing it. He had a reason for becoming what he wanted to be, because of his mother, and Tsuna was wailing about needing a reason to be a hero; A reason to save someone, a reason to achieve his dream. He now understood the meaning behind his glares, and why they were directed towards him. Why he had shown so much of hatred towards him. He felt terrible, and the punches didn't hurt anymore. Tsuna crouched near the silver haired male, embracing him.

Why could he feel someone heavy over him? Why did it feel so warm? Gokudera lifted his head, in time to catch a glimpse of the brown haired male withdrawing from the one-sided embrace. What? Did he just hug him? Why, would he be so nice and kind, even after he yelled at him, punched him relentlessly? Even, after all the mean things that he had just said. What was wrong with this kid? Was he trying to humiliate him-

Then, he saw his eyes. His cheeks were bruised, but his warm, brown eyes were filled with concern, and then he said something, he thought he would have never heard from another person.

"Are you okay, Gokudera-kun?"

The silver haired male's lips quivered, his legs weak, the tears started flowing again. This time, he embraced the brown haired male. This simple display of affection, no one had showed him in a long time. He will not get his tears on this nice person's shoulder, and with that he tried to stop crying.

Reborn smirked under his breath, it was true, now he saw how this timid little person, saved Yamamoto's life, and was able to bring a lot of smiles to people's faces through his singing. He was a very gentle and kind person. He was going to be the next biggest thing Japan's ever seen. He was the one, who could send the charts off the roof. Yamamoto finally smiled, running his fingers through his hair. Tsuna did it again.

Tsuna helped the silver haired male up, who for some reason didn't let go of his hand.

"What is the dream that you want to achieve? For sure, I will help you…"Gokudera said, half smiling, the tears still coating his face. Tsuna didn't even know what he was doing, why he wasn't scared of him anymore, and wondering why the glaring male had an instant personality change. It was scary.

Before Tsuna could say anything, Reborn answered.

"He wants to become the number one idol in Japan-"

"Wait what?! No I want to be a backup dancer for Yamamoto-"

Gokudera watched the two bicker back and forth, finally choosing to accept whatever dream his new friend was going to choose.

"I will help you then-"

"Reborn-HUH?!YOU JUST PUNCHED ME-"

"And I apologize greatly, Idol-sama.-"

"Idol-sama?! IDOL-SAMA?! TUNA, I MEANT TSUNA IS GOOD NOH?!"

"No, Idol is the best-"

And, Gokudera gave his final glare to the brown haired male who had just become his friend. Immediately after that, the silver haired male grinned, knowing that the brunet complied.

"Hahaha, everyone is friends now. Together forever…"Yamamoto said happily, wrapping one hand around Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Tch, get your hands off me, idiot!"

"Hahahha, come on, Gokudera~"

Reborn watched the scene unfolding; Tsuna had just acquired the greatest lyricist the Vongola has ever had, and the carefree pop-star who could move people to tears. And, he hadn't even entered the entertainment business yet. But, one thing he should know, that his pitiful life will never be the same again, because the not everything is about smiling spotlights, and for once, Gokudera knew.

"Gokudera, go play the piano for us…"

His eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe the words that escaped Reborn-san's mouth. He never, in all his eyes, he never had the privileged to play on the same stage, even if this was just for fun, and not a live concert.

Gokudera nodded his head, heading towards the piano. His fingers softly played the keys, getting some wrong in the excitement. Take it slow Gokudera; he could almost hear Tsuna whisper under his breath. Yamamoto gave him a thumbs up, as he headed back stage to grab some microphones. In the process, Gokudera warmed up, his fingers more comfortable playing the first verse of the song. Tsuna recognized this song; this was one of Yamamoto's first songs. Tsuna smiled, at how he didn't call him Takeshi anymore, just Yamamoto. The levers creaked and beeped, Yamamoto adjusting the spotlight to fall onto Gokudera, as well.

One single white spotlight, fell on the piano, he could now see the shadow of his fingers against the piano. A curve tugged his lips, as he continued to play, his fingers playing the whole piano. Tsuna had to ask him this.

"Gokudera-kun? Did you write his songs?"

The silver haired male was almost going to stop playing. He just stared straight at him, smiled and nodded. Tsuna couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't think for any longer, when Yamamoto placed a mike in his hand. He winked cheekily at Tsuna, lifting the mike to his lips, when Gokudera hit the chorus.

And just like that, his carefree personality changed into a passionate, intense, soul wrenching voice. He held the mike firmly in his hand, facing the audience, as he sang his heart out. Tsuna held the mike in his hand, staring at Yamamoto, realizing how much he genuinely loved to sing.

_Our future will shine, just like a star._

"Sing, Dame-Tsuna…"

"Sing, Idol-sama!"

Tsuna smiled, lifting the microphone to his lips, as he sang along with Yamamoto, their voices harmonizing. Yamamoto's voice a moderately deep voice, and Tsuna's a higher pitched voice, but beautiful. Gokudera's hands moved smoothly across the piano, he didn't even know this was possible. He loved to see the both of them sing together, and now he wanted to write a new song for the both of them. Okay, maybe first for Idol-sama, and then for that idiot.

Reborn slowly held the tip of his fedora, as he headed towards the seats, taking his place. Maybe, this wasn't a waste of his time, and that Tsuna had a lot of hidden potential. The raven haired male smirked, leaning his head against the railing of the balcony. That herbivore wasn't too bad, and also the new brown haired herbivore. Hibari gritted his teeth, the radiophone crackled and beeped, against his belt.

He exited the room, unable to deny it any longer.

They made him want to sing again.


End file.
